NIGHTMARE AND DREAM
by Tavata
Summary: “Si te pierdes en la mirada de los ópticos de plata, ni el mismo Primus puede salvarte porque en los brazos de Unicron estarás…”
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1. Contrato

Un mecha corría desesperado por las vacías calles de Cybertron, su error había sido tratar de engañar a unos de los señores decepticons que controlaban esa parte del planeta… hay errores que se pagan muy caros…

Sin importar cuanto ordenaba a sus piernas el que se movieran más rápido sabía que terminaría alcanzándolo, esa sombra siempre alcanzaba a sus objetivos…

De pronto chocó con un callejón, se había atrapado el solo. Un sonido a su espalda indico que había sido encontrado.

No, por favor- dijo el mecha implorando- te pagaré más créditos que los que él te ha ofrecido.

Como respuesta fue atrapado por una red metálica mientras su grito de desesperación se perdía en esa eterna noche de Cybertron…

Ooo

La taberna estaba pobremente iluminada, a nadie le importaba todos estaban mas concentrados en sus contenedores de alto grado; en la barra, una femmebot limpiaba un poco. La puerta se abrió.

El silencio se hizo presente cuando entró el nuevo visitante, nada más verlo todos regresaron a sus tragos, era mejor no meterse con los de su tipo…

Llegaste temprano- saludo la femmebot.

El nuevo visitante no saludo, se dirigió a una mesa en la esquina donde el ángulo que ocupaba estaba protegido por las sombras.

La femmebot llegó con un contenedor de energon, pero no de alto grado.

Es bueno saber que no te dio problemas- dijo dejando el contenedor- como te gusta- sonrió- tus créditos ya fueron pagados ¿algún ciclo los ocuparas o siempre querrás que te los guarde?

La chica se retiro.

El mecha que estaba entre las sombras observo el energon, nunca pedía alto grado, se miro la mano que iba a tomar el energon, parecía un guante negro comparada con la otra de color azul marino.

Ooo

El ciclo continuo su camino, él seguía en esa sombra, tal vez se estaba volviendo su nueva costumbre, solamente esperaba una distracción y la efectuaba, recibía su pago y continuaba. Todos creían que era un mercenario, él se reía, había dicho que nunca más estaría al servicio de nadie, y así era, sus nuevos trabajos, sus misiones, sus cacerías, nada tenían que ver con esclavistas, con los autobots o con los decepticons y su guerra, solamente eran trabajos de limpieza de seres indeseables o que tenían problemas con señores importantes… él los tomaba más por el reto que por la ganancia o por el servicio.

La puerta de la taberna se abrió de nuevo; un grupo de mechas hablaban animadamente, al parecer eran autobots novatos, a él no le importaban sus problemas.

Sí, dicen que es otro ataque- dijo uno

Otro, wow, ya van tres en esta semana- dijo uno más

Cómo sea, dicen que tienen la misma mirada perdida, y que ninguno reacciona a su protocolo- dijo un tercero bebiendo su energon.

No será ese viejo cuento que contaban para que no dieras problemas cuando eras una chispa ¿o sí?- pregunto el segundo nervioso.

Por favor esos son cuentos de femmebot- dijo el primero- además quien va a creer en eso de los ópticos de plata… solo hay de dos o tienes ópticos azules o los tienes rojos.

El mecha de las sombras se sonrió, típico entre los novatos, o es bueno o es malo; nunca han tenido que vérselas en un problema real, aun son inexpertos.

Ooo

No le importaba seguir el hilo de esa conversación, estaba a punto de levantarse cuando entró una femmebot, pero de buenas proporciones y parecía perdida, obviamente una chica como esa no entraría a un lugar como ese.

Las burlas y adulaciones por los mechas en peor estado no se hicieron esperar, ella entró insegura hasta el ángulo donde estaba él, parecía que lo había estado buscando.

Disculpe- dijo con una vocecilla que mostraba que sentía un poco de miedo.

Él no contestó, no tenía nada que ver con una femmebot. La femmebot de la barra se acercó a donde la nueva había llegado.

¿Se te ofrece algo?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Sí, estoy buscando al cazador y pensé que era él- dijo la recién llegada con las manos entrelazadas frente a su pecho- por favor señor, necesito ayuda.

La femmebot de la barra la miro con pena.

Es él, pero solo se mueve de ahí si tienes algo muy importante para él o el suficiente número de créditos- dijo ella poniendo las manos a la cadera.

Oh señor, por favor, si me ayuda tendrá lo que necesite, por favor, le he buscado por todas partes- dijo la recién llegada aun con más anhelo.

El mecha de las sombras se movió hacia delante para que la luz iluminara su rostro, era imponente y la nueva femmebot retrocedió un poco. Esos ópticos negros la habían asustado.

¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- preguntó con una voz que no la tranquilizo en lo absoluto.

Bien, tienes su atención- dijo la femmebot de la barra retirándose.

Oooo

Señor, necesito de su ayuda, mi hermana a desaparecido y me temó que los ópticos de plata se la llevaron- dijo la chica.

El cazador no tenía ni idea de lo que la chica hablaba.

¿Qué son los ópticos de plata?- preguntó el cazador

Oh quién es no lo sé, pero hay un viejo cuento de Cybertron que dice: "Si te pierdes en la mirada de los ópticos de plata, ni el mismo Primus puede salvarte porque en los brazos de Unicron estarás…"- comenzó la femmebot- creo que quien haya sido se llevo a mi hermana.

¿Y qué tiene que ver la desaparición de tu hermana con ese cuento?- preguntó el cazador mirando el energon en su contenedor.

Porque mi hermana desapareció cerca de las ruinas de las antiguas ciudades- dijo la chica- señor, por favor ayúdeme; un conocido me dijo que usted es el indicado para ayudarme a encontrar a mi hermana.

Y tu conocido te dijo que cobró demasiado por algo así- dijo el cazador acomodándose en su asiento- niña yo voy por objetivos específicos no por quimeras que una niña se invente.

No estoy inventando- dijo ella- necesito su ayuda, se lo suplico

El cazador vio a la chica, y tal vez por el reto que significaría esa nueva empresa, tal vez por el aburrimiento se sonrió.

De acuerdo, te ayudaré- dijo él, la chica se sonrió- pero, sabrás que mis servicios son muy caros porque soy el mejor, que no conozco esa parte de Cybertron que dices, así que necesitare un guía…

La chica se preguntó quien podía ser el guía.

Esta bien, señor- dijo ella.

Llámame Tempestad- dijo el cazador- y ahora vamos por mi guía…

Oooo

Planeta Tierra

Base autobot El Arca

Todo estaba muy calmado, demasiado calmado; tanto que la mayoría de los miembros habituales de ese equipo estaban de descanso. Solamente en el Arca estaban los dinobots, Jazz, Optimus Prime y Prowl.

De pronto los sistemas de seguridad comenzaron a hacer sonar sus alarmas, alguien estaba muy cerca del perímetro.

Prowl comenzó a revisar quien podría ser, estaba sentado tecleando una serie de comandos en Teletran.

Policía, tu sistema de seguridad es muy obsoleto, no puedo creer que no lo hayan cambiado- dijo una voz a su espalda.

Prowl giro al momento para toparse con esos ópticos negros, con esa sonrisa de superioridad y con Tempestad a toda su estatura.

¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Prowl tomando su pistola

Si fueras mi objetivo ya estarías en mi red y no en esa silla- dijo Tempestad.

El resto del equipo del Arca llegó al momento.

Oooo

Jazz explicó que ese era Tempestad, el cazador que les había ayudado contra Kappa Q. el cazador al que le debía que lo hubieran traído de regreso.

¿Qué necesitas de nosotros cazador?- preguntó Optimus

Necesito un guía que conozca los pasajes de las antiguas ciudades cybertronianas- dijo Tempestad- pensé en contactar a esa femmebot que nos ayudo antes.

Se encuentra con Elita- dijo Prowl- al parecer ella esta de descanso y no podemos contactarla.

Entonces necesito un experto que este en esta base- dijo Tempestad cruzado de brazos.

Pues puedes ir con Prowl- sugirió Jazz de forma inocente.

La mirada de Prowl indicó que era mejor que el chico del visor guardara silencio pero antes de que pudiera argumentar algo en contra de acompañar a ese antipático cazador, Optimus se le adelanto.

Es una excelente idea, Prowl puedes acompañarlo- dijo el líder.

Pero, Optimus, no me necesitarán más aquí- sugirió Prowl

No lo creo amigo mío, además cualquier problema que se presentara creo que podemos enfrentarlo, además necesitas algo de descanso- dijo el líder.

¿Descanso?, ¡Con Tempestad!- pensó Prowl, pero en lugar de eso, lo único que dijo fue- gracias, señor, entonces lo acompañare.

Tempestad se reía con una risilla maliciosa.

Lo hiciste apropósito- dijo Prowl cuando estrechaba la mano de Tempestad.

Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido algo semejante- dijo Tempestad pero aun en esos ópticos negros se veía muy bien que estaba mintiendo- vamos policía, necesitas algo de emoción en tu vida de reglas y protocolos.

Prefiero no tener que estar con un policía melodramático como tú que no se mueve cuando ve venir los lasers- continuo Tempestad.

Había sido mala idea el haberle dado la razón en esa misión a Optimus Prime, Prowl hubiera preferido quedarse que estar con ese cazador.

Es bueno ver que tu amigo este bien- dijo Tempestad y salió del Arca.

En definitiva Prowl no entendía a ese cazador.

Oooo

En el exterior estaba la nave de Tempestad y junto a esta la chica de la taberna, una femmebot de color blanco.

¿y ella?, ¿es… Diluvio?- preguntó Prowl.

Tempestad se paro en seco.

No- dijo simplemente, para continuar caminando- su nombre es Dream; es quien me ha contratado.

¿ahora te contratan?- preguntó Prowl llegando a donde estaba la femmebot.

Solamente cuando el contrato me conviene- dijo Tempestad.

¿Y este te conviene?- volvió a preguntar Prowl

Lo descubriré después… ahora todos a bordo- ordenó el cazador.

Ese era el inicio de un viaje que cualquier otro evitaría por cualquier medio…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2. La femmebot que llora

Cybertron.

No puedo creer que no conozcas las ciudades antiguas- dijo Prowl caminando al lado de Tempestad.

Perdóname por no ser un esclavo- dijo el cazador.

Prowl se detuvo.

Ya te dije que no me digas así; además sí eras un esclavo tú también- dijo el policía cruzándose de brazos.

No te quieras proyectar en mi, Prowl- dijo Tempestad imitándolo- es muy distinto ser un esclavo que un guardia personal…

Dream los miraba discutir.

Ustedes dos deben ser muy buenos amigos- dijo con una sonrisa.

Los dos mechas se miraron y después giraron a ver a la femmebot.

¡Yo no lo soporto!- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Eso quiere decir que sí son amigos- dijo ella- ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es ir por mi hermana

Señorita, si dices que tu hermana fue secuestrada por alguien, porque dices que tiene que ver con ese cuento de los ópticos de plata- comenzó Prowl.

Porque mi hermana desapareció cerca de la ciudad antigua- dijo Dream.

Yo solamente estoy en esto por la aventura- dijo Tempestad acariciando el rifle de doble cabina.

Todo este tiempo has estado trabajando de caza recompensas- dijo Prowl- pensé que tenías mejor gusto.

Lo tengo, por eso no ostento insignias- dijo Tempestad- puedo hacer lo que quiera, no tengo que seguir reglas, no tengo que llamar señor a nadie, y puedo ganar créditos extras por cada cacería…no necesito nada.

Pensé que le pedirías a Gamma Q. que trajera de regreso a tu Diluvio como lo hizo con…- Prowl no pudo terminar.

Tempestad se puso serio, tanto que daba más miedo así…

No tengo que pedirle nada a Gamma, nada- dijo para iniciar a caminar aunque no supiera a donde quería ir.

Ooooo

Prowl indicaba el camino seguido por Tempestad y Dream; Tempestad no había hablado nada desde que hicieran la alusión de Diluvio.

Es por aquí- dijo Prowl de pronto- si seguimos por este camino llegaremos a las ruinas de lo que fueron las antiguas ciudades, justo debajo del antiguo coliseo.

Tempestad contesto con un cabeceo, y siguió al policía.

Perfecto, primero me dice que venga y ahora no me habla- pensó Prowl molesto.

Caminaban y caminaban siguiendo las indicaciones del táctico; Tempestad seguía sin hablar.

Oye, si me trajiste hasta acá, al menos habla ¿no?- dijo de pronto Prowl.

Dream tropezó con algo en el suelo, el algo hizo una especie de clic casi imperceptible; como la chica iba detrás de Prowl hizo que éste trastabillara y le pegara en el hombro a Tempestad con una de esas alas puerta. El cazador gruñó algo y encaró al policía.

Ya veo que no puedes estar ni cinco minutos sin escuchar mi voz, en ese caso ahí va- dijo cruzando los brazos- No necesito que me estén recordando lo que hice o no hice cuando tuve la desgracia de conocerlos; no necesito que un táctico, segundo de Prime me este diciendo "oye me siento solo, me hablas" y tercero… ¿Qué rayos es eso?

Prowl estaba esperando que Tempestad se callara para ponerlo en su lugar, pero cuando el cazador señalo algo a sus espaldas, Prowl no pudo evitar ponerse alerta.

El clic del algo había activado algún mecanismo de seguridad, ya que el ruido se hacía cada vez mayor.

Tempestad y Prowl se pusieron alerta, lo que sea que fuera se estaba acercando rápidamente.

Entre el estrecho corredor que habían formado los edificios por los que habían pasado ahora era posible observar con claridad lo que estaba pasando… una enorme esfera metálica avanzaba rodando por ese corredor a una velocidad considerable.

Es un mecanismo de seguridad- dijo Prowl

Prowl…- dijo Tempestad de forma amable.

Prowl giro a verlo.

¡CORRE!- gritó el cazador tomando de la cintura a la chica y cargándola como un bulto- esa cosa no es Cybertroniana- dijo comenzando la carrera- es un juguete quintesson.

No, no otra vez- dijo Prowl a su vez imitando a Tempestad y siguiéndolo en la carrera.

La esfera avanzaba aplastando todo lo que había a su paso, Tempestad lanzó su boomerang pero éste solamente chocó y rebotó sin que pudiera hacerle la mínima marca a la esfera gigante.

Esto me recuerda una película humana- gritó Prowl para que Tempestad le escuchara.

Luego me lo cuentas- dijo Tempestad corriendo lo más rápido que podían sus piernas- digo, si salimos de esta.

Prowl lo vio, una viga entre dos construcciones que podrían servirles.

Podemos hacerlo- dijo el policía- ¡mira!

Tempestad lo vio.

Es posible, pero los ganchos no lo soportarían- dijo Tempestad.

Habían ganado unos metros a la esfera que continuaba imparable.

¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Prowl cuando ya casi habían llegado a la viga que le había señalado al cazador. Tempestad había bajado a la chica.

Tempestad no contesto, solamente desapareció.

Prowl y la chica protestaron.

¡Esclavo de los quintessons!- gritó el policía- ¡primero nos trae y ahora nos abandona!, ¡cobarde!

La esfera se acercaba más y más, los iba a aplastar sin que pudieran hacer algo para salvarse.

Oh, deja de quejarte- escuchó la voz de Tempestad. Prowl alzó la vista, el cazador dejo caer un cable- sujétenlo, los voy a subir.

La chica se sujeto al cable lo mismo que Prowl solamente para subir lo más rápido que Tempestad pudo jalarlos, Prowl tuvo que doblar las piernas cuando la esfera gigante paso debajo de ellos.

Tempestad no había huido, solamente se había teletransportado porque como había dicho la superficie era demasiado pulida como para que sus ganchos pudieran sostenerse en ese lugar.

Gracias- dijo Prowl cuando la esfera se alejo sin haberlos dañado.

Debí haberte dejado abajo- dijo Tempestad; pero no sonaba molesto- además me dijiste cobarde, esclavo y no sé qué más habrás pensado.

Esa era la forma de agradecer de Tempestad.

oooo

A partir de ese punto, cada uno, tuvieron más cuidado de donde pisaban, que oprimían y sobre todo de que no se separaran ya que obviamente las antiguas ciudades no estaban tan abandonadas como creían.

¿Por qué dijiste que era un juguete quintesson?- preguntó Prowl- ¿crees que estén metidos en esto?

No, no creo que estén tras de esto, Kappa esta detenido y los cinco jueces no tienen la vista puesta en Cybertron- dijo Tempestad- pero esa cosa era de origen quintesson. Tal vez, como dijiste que esta parte del planeta es de cuando ellos tenían control sobre ustedes varios de sus juguetes se mantuvieron aquí aun después de que ellos se retiraran…

Puede ser una buena explicación- dijo Prowl.

Ambos querían creer que esa era una buena explicación, aunque muy en el fondo no estaban del todo convencidos.

oooo

Siguieron caminando, en un momento dado Dream se adelanto por una esquina entre unas derruidas construcciones.

Miren, encontré algo- dijo la chica como si nunca antes hubiera visto algo así.

No era nada que tuvieran que temer solamente una estatua, tan vieja y oxidada que parecía haber estado ahí desde tiempos ancestrales. Era la estatua de al parecer una femmebot con los brazos extendidos, parecía como si suplicara no la dejaran en ese lugar, el óxido que la cubría le daba tal tristeza a su cara que daba pena verla, en los ópticos hacía la ilusión de que estaba llorando.

Es la femmebot que llora-dijo Prowl- solamente es una muestra de mmmh, bueno, de lo que eran capaces de hacer antes para adornar el coliseo.

Tempestad miraba anonadado la estatua, se parecía tanto a ella, era cierto que Gamma se había basado en modelos antiguos para crearlos a ellos, pero esa estatua, no pudo evitar pasar su mano por los pies de la estatua.

Prowl no podía imaginar que pasaba por el procesador de ese cazador demente, pero, no era necesario buscar una solución muy complicada, simplemente él había aplastado a su Diluvio, y tal vez la culpa era lo que lo hacía estar de un lugar a otro como caza recompensas.

Es mejor seguir, llegaremos en menos de un clic si continuamos a este paso- dijo Prowl.

Tempestad se separo de la estatua y siguió a Prowl, lo que siguió del recorrido ya no continuo con sus dimes en contra del policía.

Dream giro a ver a la estatua para echar a correr detrás de los otros dos mechas…

oooo

Me disculpo de mi comportamiento anterior- dijo Tempestad de pronto cuando se pararon a descansar.

Prowl escuchaba, Tempestad, al menos lo poco que lo trato no haría eso.

El policía intento hablar.

Déjame hablar primero y después lanzar el ataque- gruño Tempestad, ese si sonaba como él- esa estatua se parecía demasiado a Diluvio- Prowl guardo silencio- así fue la última vez que la ví, me suplico que no fuera, que encontraríamos otra solución, que Kappa Q. no se saldría con la suya, pero que no me volviera su cazador… Estoy seguro, ese mismo fin de ciclo ese quintesson la reformateo… lo último que recuerdo es su tristeza, sus lágrimas, he olvidado su sonrisa, he olvidado su voz…

Prowl no sabía que contestar.

Hubiera sido muy fácil para mi pedirle a Gamma que la trajera de regreso… pero no quise- dijo Tempestad recargando la espalda en la pared- sé que no lo entiendes táctico, que tu amigo regreso, que lo trajimos de regreso; pero, yo no quise que ella regresara, no quería que esa chispa que había sido corrompida por el quintesson regresara… no quería ver su tristeza de nuevo.

¿A qué viene todo eso?- preguntó Prowl cuando el cazador termino.

A que creo que te envidio por ser parte de un grupo que pese a las derrotas y a las bajas continua unido, creo que – Tempestad se rió como si se riera de un niño- te envidio y a la vez te busco.

Provoco ese efecto en los cazadores- dijo Prowl sin saber que decir- pero si intentas arrancarme otra vez el ala puerta te disparare y esta vez no será en el hombro.

Oh no me des motivos- dijo Tempestad- entre mis trofeos tengo un ala seeker, una corona quintesson y creo que me gustaría tener un ala puerta de datsun, sería un gran premio.

No me retes- dijo Prowl antes de sonreir.

oooo

Llegaron a la entrada del antiguo coliseo, como habían pensado ese lugar no estaba tan abandonado como pensaban…

En la entrada recargado estaba la estructura negra de un cybertroniano caído, su cara estaba marcada por una mueca extraña, como de indiferencia y a la vez como si lo último que hayan visto sus ópticos fuera tan llamativo que no podía dejar de verlo.

Esta mirada- dijo Prowl en un susurro- ya lo había visto en unos cuantos reportes, algunos miembros de la armada estaban siendo reportados así- dijo señalando al mecha- en el área médica.

¿Qué significa?- pregunto Tempestad.

No lo sé, pero Prime ha mandado grupos a investigar y han vuelto con el mismo resultado- dijo Prowl separándose del caído.

Son los ópticos de plata- dijo Dream quien se había mantenido atrás, esa chica siempre parecía asustada- son los ópticos de plata.

Eso mismo es lo que todos creen-dijo Prowl- pero, vamos debemos ser racionales, los ópticos de plata son un cuento para sparklings.

Si te pierdes en la mirada de los ópticos de plata, ni el mismo Primus puede salvarte porque en los brazos de Unicron estarás…- comenzó Tempestad cuando se levanto del caído- sea lo que sea, es una invitación personal a entrar al coliseo.

Prowl asintió con la cabeza siguiendo al cazador al interior de ese lugar de muerte y dolor… Dream los siguió pero temblaba visiblemente.

Continuara…

oooo

Ya sé me esta haciendo costumbre meter de pronto esta serie de comentarios, mil gracias por sus reviews Arken Elf, Shadir y Dantasia.

¿Ahora a que nos enfrentamos? Es la pregunta que deben estar haciéndose, muajajajajaja, no, ahora no son quintessons, porque ya han dado suficientes problemas como para que una vez más tengamos que preocuparnos de ellos; no, no son decepticons porque ciertos seekers ya me pidieron más créditos por su participación y no tengo el suficiente capital como para poder darles ese gusto y cuando fui a ver a Megatron, apenas toque la puerta de su oficina, gracias a Primus soy bajita :P sino me hubiera volado la cabeza el disparo que hizo, así que mejor me regresé al Arca y no, no serán decepticons. ¿entonces quién es? Ah, eso lo sabremos después, solo recuerden "Si se pierden en la mirada de los ópticos de plata, ni el mismo Primus podrán salvarlos porque en los brazos de Unicron estarán…"

Suena como esa película del títere –Silence death- je, ok; hemos entendido que no debo ver ni Saw, ni películas que el mismo equipo o director hayan hecho… Muajajajajajaja.

Todos sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, atentados bomba y apapachos siempre serán bienvenidos.

Ah, casi lo olvido, chip la parte de la esfera gigante es de la película que pensaron P pero en Cybertron no podía tener una bola gigante de roca jejejeje, nos leemos en otro capítulo P -Detective, le dije que utilizaría la roca gigante P-

Tavata


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3. En las entrañas del Coliseo

Este es el Coliseo- dijo de pronto Prowl- donde los mechas se enfrentaban para entretener a esos esclavistas…

Escuche hablar de él- dijo Tempestad mirando todo a su alrededor- Gamma creo a varios pero no eran tan buenos combatientes, solo dos eran dignos del título pero fueron derrotados al final por el más grande de todos…

¿Creen que sea correcto hablar en voz alta?- pregunto Dream caminando detrás de ellos sobresaltándose de todo.

Señorita no le tengo miedo a la nada ni al silencio- dijo Tempestad- además tenemos al poderoso Prowl para detenerlos… oh, que tonto, lo olvidaba; Prowl no es Prime, solo es su segundo.

¿Y a qué viene eso?- preguntó Prowl girando para ver al cazador.

Tempestad se paso el rifle por los hombros.

A qué si alguien nos ataca, deberé actuar yo para proteger al segundo de Prime, al poderoso Prowl- dijo Tempestad retándolo- además sabes que soy mejor que tú, que en nuestro último encuentro perdí por un tecnicismo.

Ya volviste a ser tú- dijo Prowl continuando por ese corredor lleno de estatuas.

Ooooo

Cada vez se internaban más en las profundidades de las galeras, Prowl iba explicando de vez en vez algo sobre ese lugar; Tempestad tenía todos los sistemas alertas, algo los estaba acechando de eso no tenía duda.

Sé que nos vigilan-dijo de pronto; Prowl apunto con su arma- ay por favor policía, no van a ser tan obvios como para atacarnos directamente… lo que sea que nos esta vigilando quiere jugar con nosotros…

Tal vez se trata de quien se llevo a mi hermana- dijo Dream.

Tempestad se le quedo mirando inquisitivamente.

Tal vez, por si las dudas, camina al lado del policía, necesita que lo protejan- dijo Tempestad

Prowl no entendía ahora que quería hacer el cazador, después de que ordeno a la chica que estuviera a su lado, Tempestad se cercioraba de que no hubiera ninguna trampa oculta por donde debían pasar, Prowl no dejaba de admirarse con lo desconfiado que podía llegar a ser, si él decía derecha Tempestad revisaba todos los recovecos antes de que Prowl o la chica se movieran de donde estaban.

Limpio- dijo después de que apareciera y desapareciera unas quince veces en uno de esos corredores que descendían- sé que nos esta vigilando, lo sé…

Prowl iba a contestar cuando se escuchó lo que menos imaginaban se pudiera escuchar en esos rincones abandonados del planeta… Alguien cantaba o susurraba unas dulces notas en ese infernal silencio.

Prowl indico con la cabeza que guardaran silencio mientras señalaba a Tempestad para que investigara.

Ooooo

Tempestad afirmo con la cabeza y Prowl y la chica se pusieron a resguardo, haciendo uso de su habilidad para aparecer o desaparecer el cazador se hizo presente entre las sombras que dejaban un ángulo en penumbra entre el corredor donde se encontraban y el sonido que provenía de más adelante.

No le extraño el ver unos cinco cuerpos más tan negros como sus ópticos con la mirada vacía. Eso no era todo en ese mismo lugar había más estructuras de guerreros caídos, todos ellos incrustados en las paredes que formaban ese corredor ¿Por qué esas miradas? ¿Por qué no pusieron resistencia al ser incrustados?

El cazador separo las hombreras de su estructura para formar el boomerang que ya antes había puesto contra las cuerdas hasta al mismo Prowl.

El canto de sirena seguía escuchándose.

No te pierdas en su mirada, no te pierdas en su mirada- se repetía Tempestad- o ni Primus podrá salvarte…

Una vez más utilizo su habilidad para aparecer justo donde provenía la voz…

Oooooooo

Prowl no podía creer que Tempestad fuera tan tonto como para lanzarse así de cabeza al peligro.

Tú espera aquí- le ordeno a la chica corriendo a donde había desaparecido Tempestad.

Oooooo

Esperaba encontrarse con algo terrible que estuviera torturando víctimas inocentes, pero en lugar de eso el cazador solo se topo con una galera iluminada entre tanta penumbra, fuera de ahí no había nada que fuera poco común…

Prowl llegó corriendo.

Te dije que te quedaras con la chica- gruño Tempestad sujetando con fuerza el boomerang.

Pensé que ibas a necesitar mi ayuda- gruño Prowl

En ese momento la voz sonó más melodiosa y dulce; tanto, que el mismo Prowl bajo su arma.

No la escuches- susurro Tempestad- piensa en otra cosa no le prestes atención.

Prowl no podía dejar de pensar que esa voz era la más hermosa que nunca hubiera escuchado.

No te pierdas en la mirada de los ópticos de plata- se repetía Tempestad tratando desesperadamente de encontrar a quien cantaba.

En ese momento se dio cuenta, Prowl avanzaba arrastrando los pies a donde la voz lo llamaba.

Argh, porque tuvo que tocarme este datsun- gruño Tempestad- argh, me lo merezco por ir a buscarlo.

Tempestad siguió al policía quien parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos. En más de una ocasión Tempestad quiso alejarlo del camino que el policía tomaba; pero, éste lo empujaba.

En ese caso adelante- dijo Tempestad molesto- en ese caso piérdete en su mirada cuando lo… un momento.

La voz melodiosa, la mirada perdida de los mechas caídos, la tristeza de la estatua, el miedo de Dream. Todo tenía sentido ahora.

Prowl, detente- rugió Tempestad.

Ya era tarde, una puerta, una de las que eran la entrada de los antiguos gladiadores se había abierto y Prowl había entrado por ella. La puerta empezaba a cerrarse, Tempestad tendría que correr si quería alcanzar a entrar antes de que se cerrara. Utilizando el boomerang lo lanzo de tal forma que sirvió de tope en la puerta, el cazador se lanzo en una barrida, el boomerang no iba a soportar mucho antes de que la puerta lo votara.

El rifle de Tempestad cayo del lado de afuera de la puerta cuando éste entró, con un rápido movimiento Tempestad logró alcanzarlo cuando la puerta se cerró lanzando el boomerang al interior.

Eso estuvo cerca- se dijo a si mismo mirando su mano, no quería volver a perderla.

Prowl estaba de pie casi frente a él mirando algo de una forma muy atenta.

Tempestad miró por el reflejo que se proyectaba en la pulida superficie de su boomerang.

Eres muy inteligente- dijo Tempestad sin mirar de frente- utilizaste muy bien tus trucos para atraernos a la trampa… Dream

Ooooo

¿en qué momento te diste cuenta? – preguntó Dream aun con ese tono asustadizo.

Desde que comenzaste a cantar- dijo Tempestad sin levantar la vista del boomerang- desde que activaste la esfera gigante… desde que no rechazaste estar cerca de Prowl

No mal interpretes cazador- dijo Dream- ahora entiendo porque dicen que eres el mejor, esto solamente lo hago por mi hermana… el crédito es de ella.

Tempestad no se atrevía a levantar la mirada.

Cazador, este lugar de abandono y soledad ha sido nuestra tumba desde que los quintessons nos abandonaron- dijo una voz muy semejante a la de Dream- éste es el lugar donde nos condenaron por no ser lo que los cinco jueces deseaban.

Tempestad podía escuchar un arrastre como de cables y cadenas muy cerca de donde se encontraban, alguien había llegado a ver todo lo que estaba pasando.

Ha llegado nuestro momento de tomar el control, de hacer que los miserables mechas se pierdan en el olvido… ha llegado el tiempo de Nightmare- dijo la voz y ahora no sonaba en absoluto dulce y tierna…

Así que los ópticos de plata no son solo un cuento de chispas- dijo Tempestad- ¿para qué atraernos?, ¿para terminar como todas tus demás estatuas?

En lo absoluto- dijo quien había llegado- los demás solo fueron el principio, para probar nuestras habilidades… ustedes son el premio mayor. Serás nuestro cazador, contigo como protector no temeremos ni al mismo Unicron y con él- se escuchó como algo se arrastro hacia Prowl- ganaremos el control de los autobots que nos han tratado de encontrar en este tiempo.

Buena propuesta, pero no me interesa ni a él tampoco- dijo Tempestad sin mirar de frente

Basta de eso cazador- dijo quien estaba frente a Prowl- deja que Nightmare te vea con sus propios ópticos.

Del suelo un tentáculo apareció quitándole a Tempestad su boomerang mientras otros lo hacían ponerse en pie mientras lo aprisionaban con fuerza. Tempestad evitaba por todos los medios ver lo que fuera que estaba frente a él, los tentáculos una extraña mezcla de componentes tecnorgánicos lo aprisionaban de tal forma que mantuviera la vista fija al frente.

No pudo resistir mucho y sus negros ópticos vieron a Prowl justo frente a él… con alguien que le tenía preso en un abrazo…

Ves cazador- dijo quien tenía a Prowl y ocultaba su rostro a Tempestad- no es tan malo, el mismo autobot me parece lo esta disfrutando.

Suéltalo- gruño Tempestad- quita tus asquerosas garras de él…

No pudo terminar, una risa glacial lleno el lugar y quien tenía cautivo a Prowl mostró su rostro; ¡no podía ser! Era tan semejante a la estatua que Tempestad soltó el rifle, no, no podía distraerse ahora, no podía y para colmo el policía ni reaccionaba.

No soy tan fea, ¿o sí?- preguntó con esa voz que no era ni dulce ni suave- dime que Nightmare no es fea ¿o prefieres a Dream?

La femmebot estaba sentada en el suelo muy atrás de donde la otra estaba.

Mi hermana me teme ¡y con mucha razón!- dijo Nightmare pegando su rostro a una de las alas puertas de Prowl sin liberarlo de su abrazo- ¿sabes que si miras mis ópticos estás en mi control?

Tempestad había desviado la mirada, no quería ver esos brillantes ópticos de plata, daban tal armonía al rostro de Nightmare que ahora entendía porque ninguno de los guerreros caídos peleaba por liberarse.

Canta la antigua canción "no te pierdas en la mirada de los ópticos de plata, porque ni Primus podrá salvarte porque en los brazos de Unicron estarás…" Jajajajaja ¿tan terrible soy?, ¿tan peligroso es mi abrazo?- preguntó esa terrible criatura- ¿acaso, soy tan terrible solo por querer salir de este lugar donde me aprisionaron?, ¿Dónde nos aprisionaron?- preguntó más al aire que a Tempestad.

El cazador trataba de liberarse de esos tentáculos, le recordaban las extremidades de los quintessons.

Te encerraron porque eres un mecha imperfecto- dijo Tempestad tratando de distraer a Nightmare y alcanzar el rifle que reposaba en el suelo.

Eso no es del todo verdad- dijo Nightmare pasando su mejilla por la de Prowl- me encerraron porque me tuvieron miedo, porque era más fuerte que esos débiles gladiadores…

Falso- dijo Tempestad, sentía como el abrazo de los tentáculos se apretaba más- te encerraron porque los quintessons no aceptan nada orgánico, solamente ellos pueden compartir esa clase de estructura… para ellos eres una abominación.

Unas de las cadenas que escuchara arrastrarse se lanzaron contra él cuando los tentáculos lo soltaron solamente para dar una fuerte descarga eléctrica que lo hizo caer de rodillas.

No vuelvas a decir eso, cazador- gruño Nightmare liberando a Prowl quien fue apresado por esos tentáculos- ahora tendré que eliminarte por tu osadía…

En ese momento Tempestad la vio, no la cara porque evitaba esa distracción, sino la parte baja de esa femmebot, no tenía piernas sino que se arrastraba en esos tentáculos tecnorgánicos y las cadenas las tenía sujetas por las muñecas pero arrastrándolas hasta el suelo, tanto tentáculos como cadenas obedecían su voluntad perforando según sus emociones y ordenes la estructura de metal del suelo.

Sino fuera por que de la cintura para abajo era un remedo de tecnología quintesson, hubiera pasado por una belleza ya que de la cintura para arriba era toda una tentación de mechatrix, nada que ver con la asustadiza Dream, esos ópticos de plata invitaban a perderse en ellos, tan brillantes, tan misteriosos, tan enigmáticos… tan mortales.

Tempestad los evitaba, sabía que si los miraba fijamente se perdería en ellos, Prowl fue engañado por esa canción de sirena, con esos ópticos y con ese abrazo… pero aun tenía oportunidad de no terminar como adorno de las paredes solamente si Tempestad no se dejaba vencer.

Se levanto del suelo.

¿Por qué no terminas de una vez?- gruño el cazador- ya nos dimos cuenta de que no tienes guardias, de que solamente tienes a esa femme cobarde. Ja, hasta el mismo policía puede contra ti, claro, si no hubiera sido tan tonto como para caer en tus tretas de femmebot.

Oh no Tempestad, no estoy a tu merced- dijo Nightmare acercándose peligrosamente al cazador- gracias a ti, ahora tengo un guardia personal que me complace… mucho más que Dream… ¿cuál dijiste que es su nombre?- dijo ella pasando su mano por su mentón fingiendo hacer memoria- ¡ah sí, Prowl!, mi señor Prowl- dijo ella con una voz melodiosa; Prowl giro de frente a Tempestad, ya tenía la mirada perdida- ¿podría hacerse cargo de este insolente, mi señor?

Las cadenas liberaron a Tempestad, Prowl avanzo peligrosamente apuntando con su arma mientras Nightmare reía con una carcajada de maldad.

Lo ves cazador, soy la esencia de Unicron, soy el resultado de la fusión de lo tecnológico y lo orgánico, soy quien será la ruina de Cybertron y quien recibirá la gloria de los quintessons- dio Nightmare perdiéndose en esa carcajada.

Oh, no sabes que has hecho- dijo Tempestad con una sonrisa de satisfacción- me has dado la oportunidad del segundo round…

Prowl estaba listo para iniciar lo que había quedado pendiente la primera vez que se habían encontrado…

Continuara…

Oooooo

Bien ya tenemos el nuevo enemigo pero, ahhh, no crean que va a ser fácil ponerla en su lugar porque esa cosa tiene toda la escuela quintesson y no se va a dejar derrotar tan fácil; pobre Prowl pero creo que le gusto el abrazo :P ok, con eso tendré problemas UU como iba diciendo Arken Elf, Shadir, Dantasia gracias por sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, y demás, je, bien ahora tendremos el segundo round de Tempestad y Prowl ¿mmmh? ¿Qué pasará? Bueno eso tendremos que verlo en el siguiente capítulo :P

Tavata.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4. Nightmare

Esa quimera nunca pensó en lo que estaba liberando al utilizar a Prowl como su marioneta; el autobot se lanzo contra Tempestad con todo, el cazador no le iba a poner las cosas fáciles a Prowl… y entonces ¿Por qué no solo disparaba a matar?

Prowl abrió fuego, y Tempestad utilizando su habilidad para desaparecer lo esquivo fácilmente, después el cazador lanzo su red contra Prowl pero éste haciendo gala de esos excelentes reflejos que le habían dado el puesto rodando a un lado la esquivo… Tempestad disfrutaba este encuentro más rápido, más mortal que lo que fue el primero… ahora Prowl no tenía porque preocuparse de sus amigos, no tenía que preocuparse por terminar una misión solamente era el deseo de sentir esa emoción en la batalla, ese instinto primitivo de cazador y presa que movía tanto a Tempestad como a él mismo.

Tempestad muy en el fondo deseaba ganar, que el autobot quedara inservible, como chatarra pero no, no lo haría, era un cazador y esta presa era un excelente trofeo pero a la vez él había sacado del Arca a este guerrero, él lo había traído hasta aquí y él lo regresaría sino sano tal vez si salvo…

Tempestad no tuvo tiempo de sentimentalismos, en un momento de descuido por su parte en el que no quiso dispararle con el rifle Prowl lo lanzo contra una pared incrustando al cazador en esta.

Estas mejorando- dijo Tempestad al momento para aparecer frente a Prowl y de una patada y una sacudida por las alas puertas clavarlo de cara al suelo- pero aun no me superas policía.

oooo

Nightmare observaba todo, esos dos colosos se enfrentaban solamente para su diversión; Dream se acerco temblorosa.

Hermana- dijo la femmebot- huyamos, esto no terminara bien; el cazador es terrible, nos matara.

Mi señor se encargara- dijo Nightmare sin quitar la vista de Prowl- ve como pelea, es extraordinario, con él tendremos la libertad que tanto bucamos…

Podemos tenerla- dijo Dream- solo salgamos de aquí, deja a los dos aquí encerrados; que tomen nuestro lugar, por favor hermana, esto va a terminar mal… el cazador asesino a su compañera solo por principios ¿Qué crees que le hará al titiritero de su amigo?

Uno de los tentáculos abofeteo a Dream.

No dudes de mi nunca más- dijo Nightmare con esa fría y misteriosa mirada de plata- si vuelves a dudar, el siguiente golpe será el último.

Dream era demasiado cobarde como para retar a aquella que las había mantenido en línea con la esencia de los guerreros que ahora eran estatuas en ese abandonado coliseo. Bajo la mirada y regreso a su lugar parapetándose detrás de una columna, mientras suplicaba a Unicron poder salir de ahí…

Oooo

Prowl hizo un disparo a muy poca distancia de la cara de Tempestad, el cazador se sorprendió, no imaginaba que Prowl recurriera al ataque directo o tan directo en casos extremos, no importaba; el cazador estaba muy consciente de que pese al esfuerzo del autobot no tenía todas consigo.

Utilizando el boomerang derribó a Prowl, éste cayó pesadamente y Tempestad aprovecho para patear su pistola lanzándola más lejos. Estaba a punto de utilizar su red para inutilizarlo pero Prowl no se dejaría vencer tan fácil, con un rápido movimiento de piernas se puso en pie tomando el lanzador de red de Tempestad apresando al cazador.

La red lanzada por Prowl fue la que utilizara el cazador antes para detener a Thundercracker; Tempestad sabía muy bien que entre más peleara más cortaría esa red su estructura… Tenía que hacer uso de todas sus estrategias porque Prowl ya se acercaba con el rifle de doble cabina hacia él y por la mirada sin emoción del policía sabía que estaba decidido a terminar con esta cacería.

Las marcas de energon empezaron a aparecer en la estructura azul marino del cazador, éste había dejado de forcejear, cuando Prowl cargó el rifle y estaba apuntando directamente al pecho de Tempestad el cazador se sonrió, por un momento pareció que la cacería llegaba a su final; pero ahí, con la risa malvada de Nightmare resonando, la mirada perdida de Prowl sobre él y el energon corriendo delicadamente por toda su estructura el cazador mostró su sonrisa de triunfo, Prowl hizo el disparo…

Oooo

Dream escuchó el golpe seco de algo caer, y pensó que el cazador había sido eliminado, se sintió feliz de haber salido ilesa de ahí, se asomó solo para ver que lo que temía había pasado…

Oooo

Prowl haría su disparo y Tempestad haría su movimiento, sabía que se terminarían matando si no hacia algo pronto, tomó su decisión; tan sorpresivo como solo él podía saco dos mancuernas que en menos de un clic cortaron el amarre de la red, todo en un mínimo segundo, en un respiro humano, nada más sentir que las cuerdas se habían aflojado salto para desaparecer.

Nightmare observaba todo sin apagar en ningún momento los ópticos cuando vio que el cazador iba a caer de frente a ella, el objetivo de esa cacería en ningún segundo había sido el policía sino la quimera… lamentablemente Prowl aunque controlado también lo sabía.

Ooooo

Nightmare no podía creer que fuera a terminar en las garras de ese cazador, ¿Por qué él no se había perdido en su mirada? ¿Por qué los ópticos negros no se rendían a los plata?

Con la misma velocidad con que el cazador se había lanzado contra ella, Nightmare levanto las cadenas quedando como protección, como una afiladas púas listas para recibir al cazador.

Ooooo

Tempestad no iba a tener tiempo de evitarlas, no importaba había alcanzado su boomerang atrayéndolo a su mano y estaba listo para romper el hechizo de esos ópticos para siempre.

Prowl disparo, y fue el disparo que Dream escuchara…

Oooo

Prowl sentía como si hubiera tomado un gran contenedor de alto grado, sintió por un momento la cabeza pesada, pero al momento se le quitó, recordaba exactamente donde estaba; se sorprendió al ver que tenía el rifle de Tempestad aun caliente en las manos.

Levanto la vista del rifle y no podía creer lo que tenía enfrente.

Oooo

Nightmare había logrado clavar a Tempestad en su protección, pero el cazador por algo siempre terminaba sus misiones… con un certero movimiento del boomerang tan afilado como era en sus extremos a manera de espada había logrado cegar para siempre a esa quimera, que ahora rugía por el dolor.

Los cristales de plata estaban muy cerca a los tentáculos de esa cosa bañados en un asqueroso líquido verde… el precio de ser tecnorgánico…

Tempestad aun tenía el boomerang en una mano, la sonrisa en la cara y el dolor en la estructura.

Oooo

Prowl había hecho un certero disparo con el rifle de Tempestad, lamentablemente todo sucedió al mismo tiempo, el disparo, cegar a Nightmare y que Prowl regresara a la normalidad.

Tempestad tenía una herida de consideración en la espalda, lentamente soltó el boomerang mientras por el dolor Nightmare hacía caer las cadenas haciendo que Tempestad cayera con un sonido sordo al piso, el caer de algo pesado que Dream escuchara.

Todo en menos tiempo del que ninguno de los involucrados pensó…

Oooo

Dream no podía creerlo, su hermana gruñía y maldecía como lo hubiera hecho el mismo Unicron, el policía se acercaba al cazador, y éste estaba en un lago de energon muy cerca de donde estaban los cristales de plata.

Ya sabía ella que no iba a terminara bien, ya lo sabía.

Oooo

Prowl llegó a donde estaba Tempestad, no tenía buen aspecto.

Siempre es tan mala tu puntería- dijo Tempestad, sabía que aunque ciega, esa cosa no se daría por vencida- mátala.

Pero, necesitas que te saque de aquí- dijo Prowl tratando de poner en pie al cazador.

Si no haces algo rápido, sucederá lo mismo que con Jazz- dijo Tempestad empujando al policía- hazlo Prowl, ella no respetara tus reglas.

Nightmare se había llevado las manos a la cara y entre improperios había movido de tal forma las cadenas que a pesar de estar ciega con que alguien se acercara sentiría las vibraciones en el suelo y no dudaría en clavarlo como lo había hecho con el cazador.

Oooo

Prowl se dio cuenta de que era la única alternativa, esa criatura ya había hecho suficiente daño, no podía permitir que eso continuara, volvió a cargar el rifle de Tempestad, el cazador se sonrió. Debía aceptar que el policía había ganado, no, no lo haría, esas no serían sus últimas palabras su orgullo se lo impedía…

Oooo

Dream vio como el policía se preparaba para disparar a su hermana, y aunque ésta fuera un monstruo sabía que no debía permitirlo, Prowl la tenía en la mira…

Ooooo

Dream corrió a un panel de control y estaba a punto de jalar una palanca cuando con un grito de dolor la chica cayo de frente.

Tempestad había lanzado una vez más el boomerang dándole en la espalda a esa falsa femmebot.

No… no... caigo en la misma trampa… dos veces- dijo el cazador agotado.

La femmebot al momento de caer había alcanzado la palanca, un sistema de seguridad se había activado, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar.

Oooo

Prowl ya no tuvo oportunidad de hacer el disparo, las alarmas se habían vuelto locas.

Dream idiota- gritó Nightmare ahora el hermoso rostro completamente descompuesto y con un toque de repugnancia al faltarle los ópticos y las cuencas escurriendo ese líquido verde- nos sepultaras a todos.

Prowl no espero una explicación, dejaría que esa cosa ciega fuera sepultada por el coliseo, se acercó a donde estaba Tempestad y con esfuerzos lo puso en pie, el cazador se apoyaba en el boomerang pero temblaba visiblemente.

L o lamento Tempestad, en verdad- dijo Prowl mientras se apresuraban a salir de ahí.

Oh solo cállate- dijo Tempestad quien sabía que no lo iban a lograr.

Oooo

Habían salvado la parte donde comenzaban a descender, ya las estatuas de los guerreros incrustados habían quedado atrás, solamente era necesario que llegaran a la entrada del coliseo…

Te gane- dijo Prowl para que Tempestad no cayera en éxtasis

Sabemos que no- dijo Tempestad luchando por no quedar fuera de línea.

Mira- dijo Prowl feliz- la entrada.

Excelente, ya no soportaba tu charla sin sentido- dijo Tempestad pero una arcada de dolor lo hizo dejar su sarcasmo.

Prowl estaba cubierto por el energon de Tempestad.

Vamos, vamos, esto no es nada, no son quintessons, no son decepticons, vamos a salir de aquí- dijo Prowl.

La sacudida del coliseo se había hecho aun peor y comenzaba con enterrarlos a los dos antes de que lograran salir.

Ooooo

Prowl iba a decir algo más cuando algo hizo que cayera, y para su mala suerte lo vieron, uno de esos asquerosos tentáculos había sujetado fuertemente la pierna del policía, Tempestad tenía problemas para enfocar bien, pero aun así lanzo el boomerang cayendo el a su vez al suelo, un grito de dolor y rabia inundo la oscuridad de ese pasillo que contrastaba con la promesa de luz del exterior.

Los tentáculos son tan suaves- dijo Tempestad-aunque sean tecnorgánicos.

Con esa puntería tan certera Tempestad había cortado de una sola intención los tentáculos de Nightmare haciendo que ésta que les había seguido guiándose por el sonido de sus pasos ahora estuviera en el piso cubierta de su propia sangre, ese asqueroso líquido.

Prowl se libero del tentáculo que le aprisionaba, el temblor y la caída de la estructura sobre sus cabezas se había hecho terrible, ya no tenían tiempo que perder si querían salvar la distancia que les faltaba.

Corre- dijo Prowl jalando a Tempestad.

NO- dijo el cazador.

Prowl se paro en seco ¿Qué pensaba hacer ese demente?

No es momento de bromear esto se viene abajo- dijo el autobot jalando a Tempestad.

Tempestad se puso en pie pesadamente apoyando la espalda en la pared que amenazaba con caer.

No esta acabada, siempre termino el trabajo- dijo caminando a la sombra en lugar de a la prometedora luz.

No discutas- dijo Prowl jalándolo de un brazo.

Tempestad volteo para darle un golpe con el puño a Prowl.

Lárgate- dijo el cazador sin esperar que le entendiera- regresa con quienes te esperan…

No me vengas con eso, vamos Tempestad ya estamos muy cerca no ahora que lo vamos a lograr- dijo Prowl.

Se podían escuchar los gemidos de rabia de Nightmare.

El coliseo se les estaba cayendo encima.

Eres mal actor policía- dijo Tempestad separándose de la pared, había dejado una marca de energon que escurría- además… siempre escapo.

Sin darle oportunidad de hacer nada Tempestad desapareció en esa penumbra…

Lo último que escuchó Prowl mientras corría lo más rápido que podía para evitar los escombros que le caían encima fue el grito agonizante de Nightmare, finalmente el cazador había terminado su cacería…

Oooo

De un salto Prowl logró estar fuera del coliseo, el cual una vez que el policía había escapado desapareció en una cortina de humo, escombros y destrucción.

Prowl se puso en pie, por muy fuerte que fuera cualquiera no soportaría que tanta carga, tanto peso le cayera encima, Tempestad estaba muy mal como para haber salvado una distancia tan grande desapareciendo.

Prowl abrió un canal privado de comunicación.

Oooo

Señor- dijo un mecha de color verde- hemos encontrado los restos, señor

Prowl estaba de pie junto a Prime

Adelante- dijo Optimus quien supervisaba junto con su amigo como quitaban los escombros de lo que fue el coliseo.

Se trata de una femmebot, y una criatura al parecer tecnorgánica- dijo el mecha- señor, son todos.

Prowl se sonrió por lo bajo.

Adelante soldado continúen con su trabajo- dijo Prime- sé que le volveremos a ver.

Prowl solo asintió. Ambos mechas se alejaron de esa zona… era momento de regresar a la Tierra.

Continuara…

Oooo

Ok, espero que haya sido suficiente que le dejara caer todo el coliseo a Nightmare para que el deseo de sangre este saciado jijijiji, y sino pues… al menos Prowl ya no es marioneta de nadie :P jejeje, me gustaría decir que aquí termina la historia pero me conocen y je, ok, porque no, un epílogo al menos para saber que paso con el cazador.

Una vez más y no me canso de agradecerlo, Arken Elf, Shadir, Dantasia y todos aquellos que visiten este trabajo, mil gracias por sus comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, atentados bomba, apapachos, etc.

Tavata :P


	5. Chapter 5

Epílogo

El Arca estaba en calma, como no había estado desde hacia una semana terrestre, primero Megatron, después ese loco de Starscream y para terminar la semana los conflictos de adolescente de Spike, todo el mundo dio gracias a Primus de que por fin tuvieran un momento de descanso…

Prowl estaba revisando unos datapad como siempre que tenía oportunidad, solamente tener un momento de descanso se le iba en revisar que todo estuviera en orden. Esa noche no era la excepción.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que el problema de los ópticos de plata se resolvió? Más del que esperaba, al principio pensó que Tempestad aparecería al siguiente ciclo para molestarlo y para quitarle el rifle de doble cabina que Prowl se había quedado; pero, pasaron los ciclos y los ciclos y el cazador no aparecía.

Sabía que había sobrevivido, siempre sobrevivía pero no podía dejar de preguntarse si estaría realmente bien; bueno, se le había caído todo el coliseo encima…

Oooo

Dejo el datapad sobre su computadora, necesitaba un poco de energon en esa solitaria noche; se preguntaba si hubiera sido mejor ir con Mirage y con Jazz a ver las carreras de camionetas monstruo en vez de quedarse haciendo guardia…

Tomo su energon y regreso.

Levanto la vista, en una repisa descansaba el rifle de Tempestad, más de uno de los minibots lo quería y los gemelos ya le habían dicho que cuando podían tomarlo, él continuaba guardándolo para cuando Tempestad regresara…

De pronto se dio cuenta el datapad había desaparecido de donde lo había dejado…

Pensó que el cazador por fin había llegado pero se desilusiono un poco cuando vio que el datapad solamente estaba en el piso se había caído.

Se agacho a recogerlo, cosa extraña no era el datapad que tuviera unos minutos antes…

¿Qué significaba?

Oooo

Cuando comenzó a revisar el datapad se dio cuenta que contenía información sobre operaciones de los decepticons de Cybertron; era información clasificada, no le hubiera extrañado si hubiera salido de la misma oficina de Shockwave…

Abrió la puerta y salió al corredor, nadie, todo vacío, no era una broma de alguno de sus amigos.

Cuando volvió a entrar ahora encima de su computadora había un contenedor de energon lleno ¿quién estaba haciendo todo eso?

Oooo

Prowl por si las dudas saco su arma, en ese momento lo escuchó y no pudo por menos que dar un suspiro de alivio… alguien en su habitación se estaba riendo de él.

Maldición, me asustaste- dijo Prowl guardando el arma

Je, ¿siempre estás así de tenso, policía?- preguntó Tempestad apareciendo y quitándole el datapad a Prowl- sabía que lograrías salir de ahí.

Lo mismo digo- dijo Prowl quitándole a la vez el datapad- ¿Qué significa esto?

Ah, fue de mi última misión, je, eso es un bonnus; pensé que te gustaría conservarlo- dijo el cazador tomando el energon y ofreciéndolo a Prowl- por los ineficientes sistemas de seguridad y los policías tensos.

Por los cazadores que tienen más vidas que un gato terrestre- dijo Prowl en el mismo tono- y porque siempre terminan sus misiones.

Ah ni que lo digas- dijo Tempestad cruzándose de brazos- aun conservo un trofeo de esa vez…

No me digas que- dijo Prowl atragantándose con el energon.

Tempestad se rio del policía.

Obviamente me iba a quedar con un recuerdo- dijo Tempestad- ¿Cuántos ópticos de plata has visto en Cybertron o en Quintessia?

No voy a preguntar- dijo Prowl- ¿y que haces aquí?

AH,- dijo Tempestad sacando otro datapad- mira

En el datapad apareció la imagen de un decepticon y no uno cualquiera

¿Astrotrain?- pregunto Prowl- no me digas que él…

Tiene deudas de las apuestas y es mi próximo blanco ¿quieres venir?- preguntó Tempestad guardando el datapad.

Dije que no me lo dijeras- dijo Prowl cruzándose de brazos.

Vamos policía- dijo Tempestad jalando en forma bromista las alas puertas de Prowl- será divertido, y ahora no habrá hermanitas fantasía que nos molesten.

Estoy de guardia- dijo Prowl haciendo que Tempestad lo soltara.

Pues déjalo, solo yo puedo esquivar tus sistemas de seguridad o si quieres te doy uno de mis dispositivos personales- dijo el cazador

Solo será una noche- dijo Prowl preparando su arma.

No necesito más tiempo- dijo Tempestad esperando en la puerta.

Ah casi lo olvido- dijo Prowl tomando el rifle- te lo estaba guardando.

Y más te valía hacerlo- dijo Tempestad tomándolo- je, te hubiera costado el ala puerta.

¿Y cómo escapaste?- pregunto Prowl

Ah, pues muy fácil, haciendo gala de mis encantos- dijo el cazador.

Eh, eso no es justo, tienes que contarme todo- dijo Prowl camino a la salida del arca.

Ok, lo hare… después- dijo el cazador golpeando un poco el ala puerta de Prowl.

Oooo

En el exterior del Arca esperaba la nave de Tempestad.

Sabes, me gusta la Tierra- dijo el cazador mirando el desierto.

Eh, no podemos esperar más- dijo una femmebot desde la compuerta de entrada- el contrato no espera.

¿Y ella?, ¿es Diluvio?- preguntó Prowl

No, ella es mi contratista- dijo Tempestad- no me ha dejado en paz desde que paso lo del coliseo.

Era la femmebot de la taberna.

¿Es tu novia?- le molesto Prowl, era raro verlo hacer bromas.

No, realmente es quien lleva mi cuenta de créditos, la que me atendió cuando logré salir de ahí y –Tempestad se encogió de hombros- pensé que podías quedarte con ella para que me deje en paz.

Prowl lo empujo.

Tempestad gruño, en su espalda se veía un recubrimiento de color negro –donde había sido herido- Prowl pensó que aun debía doler.

Tempestad se burlo de él con una carcajada.

Caíste- fue lo único que dijo antes de que Prowl ahora si lo hiciera caer de cara al suelo.

Vamos por Astrotrain para que te largues de este planeta de una vez- dijo Prowl llegando a donde estaba la femmebot.

Oh, aun te falta el tercer round policía, aun te falta- dijo Tempestad desapareciendo para aparecer junto a esos dos…

Ya tendrían tiempo después para que el cazador relatara como había escapado, pero conociéndolo Prowl sabía que no le sacaría la verdad al menos que lo hiciera a golpes; sería la primera vez que Prowl dejará su turno, no tendría problemas, había alertado de su salida y los sistemas automáticos de seguridad estaban activados… podía darse el lujo de ver como Astrotrain era la siguiente presa de ese cazador…

Fin

oooo

Conozco demasiado a Tempestad como para saber que solo esta haciendo enojar a Prowl :P le va a contar pero de momento no; quería mostrar un epilogo muy ligero sin más peligros je, ya sufrieron bastante esos dos, además creo que una buena cacería sería una buena forma de pasar una noche para esos dos…

Gracias por sus comentarios, por soportar mis errores de dedo o cuando mi musa dicta tan rápido que no se entiende que quería decir, por soportar que maltrate a sus amados personajes, que arruine películas clásicas donde salen rocas gigantes rodando, donde las puertas se cierran y el héroe olvida su sombrero para tomarlo en último momento, ups, perdón quise decir rifle, jejeje.

Arken Elf, Shadir, Dantasia y todos aquellos que me permitan distraerles mientras leen este pequeño trabajo, mil gracias por su atención.

Tavata


End file.
